


Once More With Feeling

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing the powers, Jason just wants to feel <em>something</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More With Feeling

Jason loved the power. He loved the feeling of it rushing through his veins. He loved the thrill of the fight and the sheer adrenaline rush that he only got by battling Goldar and coming out on top. He needed it, he craved it with every fiber of his being. It was rare to go more than a few days without morphing, and even rarer to go a day without an attack by putties.

Until suddenly it was gone. Jason understood that he was making a difference at the peace conference, that going had been his choice. He just hadn't realized what it would be like. There were no more battles, no more adrenaline rushes, no more fighting. His weapons were words now, not his fists. He'd lost that, and he needed it. He needed something. He needed something to _feel_ , something to make him realize that he was still alive.

He had found a substitute, of a kind. It was entirely by accident, during what was supposed to be a friendly sparring session with Zack. Suddenly Jason had found himself being tackled, Zack using all of his weight to knock him to the floor, pinning him, before kissing him furiously. Jason didn't stop to think, he just reacted, kissing Zack back as hard as he could. Jason flipped over to force himself on top, still kissing Zack, forcing his tongue into his mouth.

Zack managed to kick him off, and they resumed sparring, before he knocked Jason off the mats. Zack pushed him up against the wall, hands wandering as he nipped at Jason's neck. Jason yearned for more, for the thrill of the fight. He wanted the rush and the power , the sense of competition. He wanted to feel _something_ , to feel _alive_. He let himself get lost in the feel of Zack's lips on his, and to revel in the closeness that he thought he had lost forever.

Somehow they managed to shed their shirts, and Jason used one hand to push Zack down to his knees, undoing his belt with the other. Zack was _good_ at this, but Jason stopped him before he finished, pushing him down to the mat, pulling Zack down with him, biting at Zack's neck. He found himself flipped onto his back, and groaned and bucked against Zack.

"Mine," Zack said firmly, with more force in his voice than Jason could remember hearing in a while, since back in Angel Grove. Zack had pinned Jason to the mat, and the things that Zack was doing didn't give Jason much of an incentive to move. He let his hands roam over Zack, trying to make the other man cry out with pleasure. And luckily for him, Zack was willing to more than return the favor.

When they were finally done, they were both sore and bruised, but for the first time since he had lost the powers, Jason finally felt alive, and felt that life was worth living for.


End file.
